Twisted
by PiScEs-BlOsSoM69
Summary: A reverse of my old Story Operation: Blackout!, In which the Wammy Boys move to South Park! OC STORY, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

Alright here it is! Hopefully it'll be so much easier to write, but still as good! Also I'm going to accept OC's, but I'm still going to use the ones from the other story!

And now to the ever-so-present Disclaimer! Brought to you today by the characters Vivi and Matt!!!

Vivi: *hits Matt over the head with a rolled up newspaper* we're on! Stop playing that game!  
Matt: Hmm...Wha? Oh yeah, PiScEs-BlOsSoM69 does not own either Death Note or South Park, nor does she own Mario...wait Mario? SWEET!  
Vivi: But she does own me!!! And little Teddykins! And the plot!  
Theo: It's Theo, not "Teddykins"  
Vivi: Hmm? Say something Teddykins?

* * *

"South Park? What the hell kind of name is that?" A blonde haired male spoke from the passenger seat of a black Mercedes Benz. A white haired male beside him agreed, his hands occupied by an Optimus Prime figurine  
"I agree L, why do we have to live here? Can't you and Light think of another place?" The raven haired male, known as L and his partner, Light, the brunette currently driving, both shook their heads and L simply said  
"We did "die" for a reason, Near; we will live here simply because of the solitude. Also here there is no need for you to use your aliases, however feel free to keep using them as "nicknames"."  
"L, where in town is the game store? There's a new Mario game coming out." Light's eyes flicked to the red haired male in the backseat through rear-view mirror before saying "There is no game store in South Park, you'll have to drive your Camaro to Denver if you need any games." There was a dull thud as Matt dropped his PSP, eyes wide and mouth gaping open.  
"Ok, now I agree with Near, we'll find someplace else, preferably near a GameStop or something, I'm not picky." Mello snorted and bit the corner off his block of chocolate. A hand came from over the seat and snapped off another piece and retreated to the very back of the car, where two other teens were seated, both male, one with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes and another with raven hair similar to L's and blood red eyes. Mello glared at them both but stayed in his seat. The blonde male looked up from the book he was reading saying,  
"See, it's not too late to turn back." L looked irritated, and sticking butterscotch into his mouth he swivelled in his chair to face the people behind him.  
"We will not be turning back or living anywhere else, I'm certain nobody here has heard of neither L nor Kira, so it will be a fresh start. You are all simply making mountains out of mole hills."

Meanwhile, near Stark's Pond

"I surrender!" Lucy Montgomery screamed, holding her hands in the air. Lucky Day grinned dropping the snowball she held in her hand.  
"Okay Luce, but next time you're going down." They then were pelted with snowballs from Clyde and Craig, who had snuck up on them from the side. Their attention was distracted as a shiny black car pulled into a large house and a group of males got out. Clyde whistled and said  
"Hey those kids look around our age; maybe we'll see them in school Monday? Poor guys, don't even know what's coming to them." The rest of the group snickered before resuming their game.

* * *

And finished! If you would like to submit your OC, feel free! But be warned, your OC may not be in every chapter, because I find some OC's easier to write than others, but they will be in there!

I'll need the basics, Name, appearance, clothing, personality (try to be as descriptive as possible!), family, and anything you think I'll need to know! The ages of South Park kids are 16, but if you want them younger or older, then don't forget to put it in!

Also I'm taking suggestions for B and A's real names. B will not have the Shinigami eyes, and I'm making him L's brother, cause I want to! So I only really need a first name for B!

And with crushes here are the one's currently taken: Craig, Clyde, Ike, and Stan.

Creators of the lovely OC's I've used so far are:  
Lucky/Vergil Day: Doomed-Orange-Parka  
Lucy/Bugs Montgomery: Kootie Bomb


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long wait guys!!! I've been totally busy lately, it's Christmas!!!So as a pressie for all of you, I'm gunna update this! I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas and I'll try to update soon!!!

Since a couple of my friends OC stories have been flamed lately, I have one thing to say to anyone who wants to flame mine: Bring it ON!!! Try your best, I'm not gunna give up on my story just cause you're too lazy to use the story filter, it's called FANfiction for a reason people!!! Let's grow up shall we? But hey, flame me anyway, they're hilarious to read and I love laughing at them!

And to all the guys who reviewed: THANK-YOUUUUU! I'm gunna try my best with your OC's!

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park, Death Note or any of the OC's except Vivi, Theo, their parents and the plot (if there is one!)

SPOILERS FOR REAL NAMES IN THIS CHAPTER AND ONES AFTER THIS!!!

Okay with the ages of the Death Note cast, they are all the same age, L and B are twins, and Watari is looking after them! (But even if I adore Watari, he won't be in this story very much!)

* * *

As Mello, Matt, L, Light, B and A sat in the principal's office, the waited patiently for the Student Council President, who would show them around to their first classes. B and A had the exact same schedule as one another, same with L and Light and Matt and Mello. Near, however, had very few classes with the rest of the others, though he didn't really mind that much. Their boredom was broken by a dark haired girl in a purple beret waltzing through the doorway. She spoke to the secretary for a while then turned to the group of boys waiting. After they had introduced themselves she spoke,  
"Hello, I'm Wendy Testaburger, Student Council President, if you'll show me your class timetable, I'll show you your first class." Her tone was businesslike and she stood with an outstretched hand. She scanned the schedules handed to her and smiled.  
"Ok, that makes it a lot easier since we'll only have to go to three classrooms. We better get going, the bell's about to ring." They followed her through the hallways, students watching them and whispering to themselves, some girls blushing and one or two actually fainting. After Wendy had showed Mello, Matt, B, A, Light and L to their classrooms she beckoned Near to follow her to their class.

(A/N: Don't worry we'll get back to the others, and it's not going to be in anyone's POV)

With Near, not his POV 

The white-haired boy followed Wendy through the door to his apparent first class. Gray eyes scanned the group of people, who were sprawled everywhere doing different things in their little groups. The teacher walked into the room and the class scrambled to their seats. Eyes glanced at him curiously and a fat boy in the first row laughed loudly before he was hit by a paper ball thrown from the left side of the classroom. The teacher, a balding man in green yelled to get their attention,  
"Alright you little fags, shut the hell up and look here. We have a new student, his name is Nate River"  
"Near" Near interrupted. The teacher now known as Mr. Garrison, looked towards the ghost-like boy.  
"What?"  
"I prefer to go by Near"  
"Well fine, go sit next to Eric Cartman, Cartman raise your hand." The fat boy at the front of the class snorted and replied  
"No way, I don't want his albino ass next to me; he might have some weird albino disease." The class groaned and Mr. Garrison's face went purple,  
"YOU'LL DO WHAT I SAY ERIC! Near please go sit next to him, class; does anyone want to show Near around for the rest of the day?" Most of the class' hand remained down until Cartman got an evil smirk on his face and started to raise his hand.  
"We'll show him around, Mr. Garrison." A girl in the back row called. She had red-violet hair in two pigtails that spiked over her shoulders. She sat in next to a bored indigo haired boy and next to a brunette girl with blonde streaks. The red haired girl nudged an innocent looking blonde in front of her and mentioned for him to go sit next to Cartman with a soft smile on her face. Near sat in his unoccupied seat and faced the now grinning girl.  
"Thank you. I'm Near" she grinned even more and said,  
"Sup Near, I'm Vivienne Sykes, call me Vivi." She poked her thumb to the girl next to her "This is Lucky Day, no puns please" She added seeing his raised eyebrow and continued "The dude with the blue hair is Indigo Kelly and the grumpy pants next to him over there is Christophe DeLorne, I'll introduce you to everyone else later, we'll sit with them at lunch." Near nodded, slightly surprised at the kindness she was showing, not many people at Wammy's were as kind.  
"Why did you volunteer to show me around" he asked, genuinely curious. Lucky answered for her,  
"Trust me, you'll thank us later, Cartman is in a word-"  
"Evil" Indigo put in. Lucky nodded and resumed her explanation once again.  
"Since he's my step-brother, I know things about him, and none of them are in anyway nice. He's pretty much a Nazi. And him volunteering to show you around would never end well for you."  
"Besides, you're the new kid and you're pretty normal compared to some of the rest of us, like Damien over there, the angry guy with the black hair and red eyes, he the Anti-Christ." Near choked at the word 'Anti-Christ and looked at Vivi incredulously,  
"The Anti-Christ, that is highly unbelievable. I assume you'll tell me God and Jesus are real as well."  
"But they are, Jesus even has his own TV show here, it's called 'Jesus and Pals', but no one watches it unless Kenny goes on it cause he eats weird crap."  
"But what of the other religions gods? Like Budda, Krishna and Mohamed?" Vivi paused for a minute then said  
"Aren't they part of the Super Best Friends?"  
"Yeah, I think they are Vi." Lucky said. Near just looked at the both. Indigo looked at him and said  
"Near, this is South Park, nothing normal ever happens here, you get used to it."

* * *

So no OC's in here yet, but they will come, also if you want your OC to show one of the Death Note guys around just tell me! But Mello and Matt already have people showing them around, so you can't choose them!

Reviews are much loved!!!

Awesome OC's used:

Lucky/Vergil Day: Doomed-Orange-Parka  
Indigo Kelly: The Evil Duchess


End file.
